The Dragon Queen and the King
by Celtic Nymph Fairy
Summary: There is a story about a beautiful princess who gets kidnap by an mean and greedy dragon and is saved by a brave knight. They marry and live happily ever after. Its the perfect ending to perfect love story. It's such a shame that all stories don't all end so sweetly like the story about the dragon queen and her king.


"There is a story about a beautiful princess who gets kidnap by an mean and greedy dragon. The dragon demands that the King must pay for the safe return of the princess but no amount of gold could fully satisfy a dragon's hoarding desires. So the princess is locked away into a tall tower where she can never escape. All hope seems lost until a brave and handsome knight appears promising to save the princess and slay the dragon. The King is ecstatic and promises the prince if he succeeds he will give him his daughter's hands in marriage and the crown to the kingdom. The knight agrees and rides off to the tower and slays the dragon. He then climbs the tall tower and rescues the princess. She is overwhelmed by his bravery and instantly falls in love with the knight. They return to her kingdom where the King awaits. They marry and have grand wedding and live happily ever after. Its the perfect ending to perfect love story. It's such a shame that all stories don't all end so sweetly like the story about the dragon queen and her king."

Our story begins when a beautiful queen suddenly disappeared from her kingdom. People claimed that the day before her disappearance a large crimson dragon appeared before her and told her if she did not abandon her throne and come into the woods; he would burn down the entire kingdom. So the queen disappeared the next day and went into the woods never to be seen again. The kingdom of course was sad to lose their beautiful queen but no one dare to run after her into the woods. After all the legends all said that once you enter the woods you will never be seen again.

However her story was never forgotten. In fact it was told over and over to little children to stop them from going into the woods. Eventually the story reached a young King who always liked answering the questions people tend to forget. When he heard the tale about the Queen he was curious to discover whether or not it was truth. So he mounted up on his large bird and flew to the woods where the Queen disappeared. He stopped at the entrance and peered into the woods.

Everything was black and bleak and all the trees and plants seemed intertwined with each other. He left his bird companion behind and ventured into the woods. He gently touched one of the trees expecting it to be cold but it felt as if it was breathing. As he continued to walk he realizes that despite its appearance the woods were alive. When he reached the end of the woods, he saw light. It was warm gentle light that seemed to be calling him out from the darkness. As he stepped out, he heard a soft gasp.

"It's a man!"

It was a small girl. She looked very frightened and surprised to see him. The King went down on his knees and gave her a kind smile.

"Don't be afraid." he said.

She watched him carefully before scampering off. His eyes followed her as she ran pass a large tree and hid behind a woman.

The King paused when he saw the woman. She was lovely woman with high cheek bones and a beauty mark on her lower lip. She looked at him pinning him down with her cold ember eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am just looking for answers." the King replied, "I did not mean to scare anyone."

"Well you did." she replied, "I am sure this child never forget this encounter."

He bowed, "I apologized for scaring you little one."

The little girl peeped behind the woman's leg and grinned. "It's okay." she said.

"Well are you done?" the woman asked, "I have to ask you to leave."

"I still have a question." the King replied.

""I don't answer questions from complete strangers." the woman snapped, "And besides my knight has arrived."

The King looked up and saw the large crimson dragon flying down towards him and placed his hand on the sword's hilt. He stumbled back as the beast landed on the ground and let out a loud roar.

"This is your knight?" The King asked.

The woman looked at him, "Yes."

He chuckled and removed his sword and placed it on the ground, "I am happy I am not here to slay a dragon. I think he may kill me if I try."

"Smart." the woman replied.

"However if this dragon is the same one I am thinking about, that would make you the missing Queen." the King said, "The Queen that disappeared into the woods after a dragon threatened to burn down her kingdom."

"A little too smart." The woman sneered, "What do you want?"

He replied with a charming smile, "I just interested in answers."

The dragon thumped its tail side to side and glanced at the Queen asking her if he should get rid of the pest.

"Don't bother. I am deal with him personally." The Queen replied, "I will ask again. Who are you?"

The king picked up his sword and secured it back at his waist. The Queen observed it for a moment. He had a strong jaw and handsome features. He was medium built and took long steps as he approached her.

"My name is Coco."

The Queen looked uninterested and then muttered some chose words under her breathe.

"I am Muse."


End file.
